finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Clan Centurio
Clan Centurio (セントリオ, Sentorio) is one of the many clans in the world of Ivalice. Initially starting out small, they eventually expanded to become one of the largest clans ever. Some names of the members could be found at the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance as the first members of Clan Nutsy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII :''For the Sage Knowledge on '''Centurio', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 23. '''Clan Centurio' is an Elite Mark hunting group, which was only recently set up. It's leader and founder is the moogle Montblanc who receives bills for some of the toughest Marks for Vaan and company to track down and defeat, offerring some nice prizes along the way. The base for the clan is in Rabanastre's North End in the Clan Hall. It can first be visited after completing the Rogue Tomato hunt, where Tomaj of the Sandsea will advise you to seek out a Bangaa if you want to advance your hunting career. Finding him will allow you access into the Hall. The Clan also operates a shop out of the Muthru Bazaar where the rare accessories Bubble Belt, Nihopalaoa and Cat-Ear Hood can be bought, as well as the Magick spells Bubble, Reverse, Faith and Bravery. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Clan Centurio' can be battled at the Champion's Cup; a mission that appears after all cups are completed, with Bansat at the head. If the player use Montblanc in this battle, there will be a conversation between him and the Seeq, where Montblanc says that the battle will show the best leader of the clan. Special conversations also result when Vaan or Penelo leads the clan. Notable Members Montblanc The leader of Clan Centurio, who is responsible for supervising Vaan's clan hunt progress. He also seems to have a wide affiliation with other guilds and organizations around Ivalice, such as his sister Gurdy, who runs the Chocobo stables of the world. It is his desire to not only see Clan Centurio as the most prestigious of all clans, but to avenge his master's death at the hands of Yiazmat. He is one of the six Moogle siblings, the others being Nono, Gurdy, Hurdy, Horne, and Sorbet. Krjn Krjn is a viera who is also one of the founding members. Aided Vaan's clan hunt for the Carrot Mark. She is the sister of Ktjn, a viera who can be aided in various ways in the city of Rabanastre. Her sister regards her as cold, and strong, though Krjn herself makes no note of this. She was Clan Nutsy's viera archer of the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Ma'kenroh Ma'kenroh is a Nu Mou who is also one of the founding members. He offers advice on hunts, but unlike other members, he does not participate in battle; other clan members mention this, stating that he uses other talents to aid Montblanc. He and Montblanc are old friends, explaining his presence in the Clan Hall. Incidentally, he is one of only two Nu Mou in all of Rabanastre. He was Clan Nutsy's Nu Mou white mage of the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Tomaj The Hume owner of the Sandsea Tavern and Vaan's friend. He was the man who gave Vaan the bounty on the Rogue Tomato Mark and told him the basics of the Hunter. He is a scout for the Clan, who seeks out potential Clan members by observing the people who go for Hunts posted at the Hunt noticeboard. Monid Monid is a Bangaa clan member of high rank. He is initially dismissive of Vaan, who he views as a weak hunter. Cold at first, this clashes oddly with his habit of talking to a small Hume child in the clan hall. It is revealed that the child is the son of Monid's hunter friends, killed by the Trickster Mark, to whom their deaths he promises to avenge. Monid is also responsible for helping Montblanc set the hunter stalker bait by using the Belito Mark. After these two Mark hunts were pulled off successfully with Vaan's aid, Monid came to respect him as one of the best hunters in the clan. He was Clan Nutsy's bangaa white monk of the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Bansat Bansat is a Seeq member who aided Vaan's clan hunt for the Gil Snapper Mark in the Tracks of the Beast area in Giza Plains. A jolly fellow, he readily recognizes Vaan as "tougher than me!" when Vaan reaches a high enough Clan Rank. Emet (エメット Emeto) Though only at the Japanese version, Emet appears at Final Fantasy Tactics Advance as the Clan Nutsy's Soldier and appeared again at the Jylland Cup at Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. The Founding of the Clan Once the player has defeated 44 marks and the Hell Wyrm, Montblanc will reveal his reasons for founding the clan. Long ago, Montblanc and his siblings knew a great person, which was their master. Their master taught them all they knew about the world. He was a very wise and brave person, and the young moogles looked up to him. However, one day a terrible monster appeared, called Yiazmat. The two of them fought long and hard, but in the end, only Yiazmat remained. Swearing revenge for his fallen mentor, Montblanc started Clan Centurio, to find the strongest warrior to fight Yiazmat. Once the player party fulfills the requirements, Montblanc will send you off to fight Yiazmat. When you defeat Yiazmat, Montblanc will thank you, and keep the clan running. Etymology Clan Centurio might be referenced from Centurion, a professional officer from the Roman Army. Its Latin name is Centurio. de:Clan Centurio Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Organizations